Chasing After Clouds a shika and oc luv stry
by Kimiko Haiden
Summary: This is a story set in the begining of Shippoden. It's a love story with Shikamaru and my OC Kimiko Haiden. She is the grand-daughter of the Raikage of The Hidden Cloud Village.


**

* * *

**

Kimiko Haiden granddaughter of the Raikage in the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

Kimiko had always been treated as though she were a porcelain doll by her father and grandfather. When she decided to become a ninja they were flabergasted(yea I used the word flabergasted so sue me I'm a dork). "Kimiko you are much to young to start your training" said her grandfather;"But grandfather, said Kimi, all the other children my age are starting at school why can't I". "Because they are not the grandaughter of the Raikage", said her father. Kimi's eyes welled up with tears, she stomped her feet, and slamed the office door behind her. She ran down the hall almost knocking over servents carying trays of food and other various things. Umiko hears the crash of metal, looks out of the kitchen and sees a whisp of long auburn hair fly past and run down the hall. ::sigh:: "Not again, she rolls her sleeves down and tells the chef she will return soon to finish checking the menue for next week. Kimi runs to the garden and crawls into a flower bush. "Why can't I be like the other children, they don't have to wear stupid dresses all the time, or learn how to play the koto"(it's a japanese harp people).::sniff,sniffle:: "Kimi I know your in there, Why don't you come out and talk with mama?"Kimi peeps out of the bush to see her mother standing infront of her, she kneels down and open's up her arms, Kimi runs to her "Oh mama!", she cries. " Shhhh... now there, there little blossom calm down and tell mama whats wrong". She sits down in the grass with her daughter in her lap. Kimi explains the whole conversation to her mother. Umiko listens intently, nods her head and strokes her daughter's hair. "Hmmm... she says, sounds like I need to have a talk with papa and granpa. "Whould you do that mama?" "Of course I will my little blossom and you will be the greatest ninja in the whole village before you know it". "Really mama", smiles Kimi; "Yes you are too smart, healthy and active to be kooked up in here learning how to be a princess, my dear."Thankyou mama thankyou", and she wraps her arms around her mothers neck; Umiko smiles with pride.

Several years later...

Shikamaru is walking down the hallway to Lady Tsunade's office. "Man what a drag I bet I got to follow some stupid representative today. ::sigh:: "I hate missions like this and why does the old bat always pick me why can't she make Naruto do it he just got back it's not like he has much to do". :: sigh:: ::knocks on door:: Shizune opens the door and he walks in and is taken aback for a moment by the young woman in the room. She is just a bit youger than him maybe a year or two, beautiful light brown eyes , and long auburn hair. She is wearing a ornate red and gold kimono, she looks at Shikamau and smiles." Ahhh... Shikamaru glad you can finally join us, says lady Tsunade, did you get lost on your way here or something because it took you a while". ::sigh:: "What a drag". " Well I'm glad your so enthusiastic", she says; "any way Shikamaru your assignment for today and for however long I want you to, is this lovely young woman here". Kimi smilles and bows to Shikamaru, " pleasure to make your aquaintence I am Kimiko Haiden grandaughter of the Raikage in the Village Hidden in the Clouds". ::sigh:: I am Shikamaru Nara I am a Jounin here in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Tsunade claps her hands "Good puppy, now to business". "Shikamaru you are to give miss Kimiko a tour of the entire village, you will then escort her to wherever she would like to go, after that you will take her to the apartment she will be staying at". Shizune hands him a map. "Geez woman, says Shika; I've done this enough to know what apartments to take all the aristocrats that visit; I don't need a map". The Hokage starts to get red in the face "would you just look at the map!" ::sigh:: Shika looks at the map; the apartment is located in the building where the chunin exam students are kept. :: raises one eyebrow:: "Whatever", says Shika as he shrugs his shoulders. He sticks the map in his pocket and ushers the young woman out the door, "after you miss Kimiko". She nods and walks through the door. "Remember Shikamaru, says Tsunade; I'm counting on you to be with her as much as possible, I promissed the Raikage that I would put my best shinobi with her, and that she would not be harmed in any way while she is in our village". "Yes Lady Hokage, says Shika as he closes the door behind him; ::sigh:: troblesome".

He catches up with the young woman down the hall, "hey don't get to far away she'll have my headband if anything happens to you". "Oh don't worry, she says; I'm fully capable of taking care of myself if something bad were to happen". " Yea thats what they all say, says Shika; and then kunais start to fly and they all start running around like chickens with their heads cut off". She giggles, "I imagine they might loose their heads after a sharp kunai hit it". {Shika- Whats up with this girl? (this is his think bubble kay)} "Well miss Kimiko we should get going". "Just call me Kimi ok, and i'll call you Shika; I really hate all the formality crap". "Ok thats fine with me", ::shrugs::. He starts to take her around the village to various land marks of importance. "Do you have a large flower garden anywhere?" she asks. "Yea lots of people do but nothing like a palace garden or anything. "Oh I see", but I really would like to see a garden". Shika thought for a sec ::sigh:: all right follow me. She walks next to him "well you seem to know where your going", "well of course I do I' veonly lived there my entire life. They walk up to a nice looking house, an older woman is sweeping the front porch she waves at Shika and sets her broom aside. She yells in the front door "Dear Shika is here to visit!" A man who looks like an older version of Shika walks out the front door and comes to meet you and Shika at the front gate. "So the crazy woman hasn't killed you yet arn't you lucky". "Nope" says Shika's father.


End file.
